Of Jedi To Slave
by Sparrow Pond
Summary: The Jedi is broken and dying. Not physically, but emotionally. What would have happened if Obi-Wan never escaped Kadavo? What if he was thrust into the life of a slave, presumed dead by the council. What will he have to cling onto to survive? Who will he meet, and who will he choose to form close friendships with. And finally, will he ever escape? ObiXOC
1. Dead

**A/N: Hey! It's me... Again. I was just watching 'Escape From Kadavo' and it occurred to me, what would it be like is Obi-Wan never escaped Kadavo? He would obviously be sold into slavery or be kept as a ransom, but still... Something would happen, and this is it! Yay!**

**This story might be similar to 'In a TARDIS Far Far Away''s story 'Jedi Slave' and truthfully, probably based on it, too. But different things will be happening in it. So, if you're looking for credits, you should go to her. **

Of Jedi To Slave

Obi-Wan could hear the sound of Anakin's voice. The rattling sound of clone boot on metal.

Rex slammed his foot into one of the Zygerrian's chest. His victim fell swiftly as the clone swung another direction, smacking another one down. Obi-Wan had to hand it to him. He was good.

Agruss roared in anger and sped over to a control panel. The Jedi noticed, quickly jumping up onto a table, loudly landing a boot across the fat Zygerrian's face. In reaction, he screeched in pain, sending his chair off course. Obi-Wan rolled off onto the floor, quickly rolling into a crouch, then standing again.

"You won't get away with this, Jedi!" Agruss tempered, holding the side of his head, careening wildly out of control.

A Zygerrian guard jumped both Rex and Obi-Wan, pulling Rex to the ground. Another three came and flat packed themselves on the clone. Obi-Wan engaged his lightsaber to help him, but then noticed what the fat Zygerrian was doing in the background.

Agruss sped at the panel again, pushing a button. Obi-Wan realised quickly what the Force he was doing and gulped down hard, knowing he just pulled the plug on the Togrutas down in the cargo hold.

The Zygerrian roared in delight, but Obi-Wan pulled him around so that he would face him. He brought his lightsaber up, suddenly registering Rex's presence next to him. But as he did, he also registered the Zygerrian behind him who pulled him over, lightsaber out of his hand. Rex kneed the guard, but it was too late.

Obi-Wan lay on the ground, black eye, bruised rib, cut lip, bleeding nose, bad blow to the left temple... Dead.

The Zygerrian. He had a knife. And it was now sticking out of the general's chest.

The General was dead, and there were more Zygerrian's on the way. In one last act, Rex picked up a whip from one of the fallen guards and wrapped it around Agruss' neck. The sound of his howling and screaming was shocking, as well as ear piercing. Rex watched in almost delight.

But the moment was outlived too soon as a whole swarm of Zygerrian guards came down on top of the courageous clone, getting hold of him, about to murder him.

"Stop!" Agruss choked, barely able to talk. On command, the guards did. They had Rex lifted over Obi-Wan who had blood pouring out of him. Rex cringed and then sneered in anger, staring up at Agruss who smiled evilly.

"He is brave and strong. He shall come in handy. Take him away."

Rex spat. It landed directly in Agruss' eyes. In anger, the Zygerrian punched the side of his chair, but nothing else happened.

"Go. Before I change my mind!" He yelped at the guards who sped off instinctively. One stayed behind on the command of Agruss.

"Sir, what am I do with the corpse?" the slaver asked, looking Obi-Wan's broken body over.

"Check for a pulse." Agruss smiled wickedly. The guard did.

"I don't know how, sir, but he is still alive!"

"Good. Take him off to medical. The Republic can have their Togrutas. But they can't have their precious Kenobi back!"

The whole room was engulfed in the maniacal laugh of Agruss who careened wildly around the room, laughing his head off. The guard signaled for another two to help him as he lifted the partially living Obi-Wan over his shoulder. The three of them carried their package down to medical. Agruss followed quickly in his chair.

ooOoo

Rex looked down at the ground miserably as the sharp claws of the Zygerrians who were carrying him down to the escape ship did. They rounded two corners and went down a hall way.

_General Kenobi's gone. And it's my fault. Oh no..._

"Rex!" Someone suddenly shouted. The clone looked up to see bright flashes of blue jumping around his guards. Each in turn, the Zygerrians screeched as the blade went through them. As the last one fell, Anakin stood their, face dark.

"Slaver scum..." He mumbled angrily, kicking one of them in the stomach. In reaction, he cringed and Anakin ran him through again.

"General..." Rex breathed, not knowing how to explain his friend's death.

"Rex! We need to get going! Come on!"

Anakin started to charge down the hall, then out a door with Rex close on his tail.

The team charged out into the open space, quickly charging towards the edge of the platform where the Jedi Cruiser was rising up past the edge. Ahsoka stood in the airlock, beckoning them over.

"Master! Hurry up!" She screeched, extending a hand. Anakin jumped up with help from the Force as Ahsoka lifted Rex up.

Once inside, Anakin slammed the hatch shut as Ahsoka jumped up, straightening herself out.

"Well... That was successful." Anakin murmured, and Ahsoka smiled. But then it dropped quickly as a shadow of realisation crossed her pretty face.

"Oh Force... Where's Obi-Wan?"

Anakin frowned, becoming nervous. He looked at Rex who gulped down hard, preparing to give his speech.

"Rex, where is he?" Anakin mumbled out, expecting the worst. Ahsoka joined her master's side, ganging up on Rex.

"He... Uh... He was killed in action, sir. I'm sorry." He replied, staring at them sorrowfully.

Anakin stared back, eyes blinking._ Obi-Wan is dead?! No... NO! _The Jedi started to shake uncontrollably. He fell to his knees and started to sob hysterically. Ahsoka fell to his side too, tears in her eyes, unable to say a thing. She held him close, emotionally distraught.

"Obi-Wan..." Anakin murmured between sobs. He had lost his master, friend... _Brother._

ooOoo

Obi-Wan awoke to see a blinding light blaring into his eyes. Cringing, the Jedi master blinked, trying to get away. But he couldn't move. He couldn't speak. And he could let alone breath.

"Good morning, Master Kenobi. Or should I say, 473329?"

Obi-Wan struggled to search for the source of the voice in the dark. He could just make out the shape of a Zygerrian standing in the shadows.

"I know you can't talk, but just try. You'd be surprised."

The feeling of nausea took over his head, but he tried. Opening his mouth, Obi-Wan was able to creak out a few words, but the back of his throat screamed in pain.

"473329, is that _*cough* _my name now?"

"Yes. It is. Unless your master decides to change it or keep your old one."

The Zygerrian guard swung around with an electro whip in hand. It crackled with life as he smiled. Quickly, he wrapped around Obi-Wan's neck and the Jedi Master screamed.

"But I prefer to call you SCUM!" He roared, laughing his head off. Obi-Wan grunted sharply and wriggled for his life. At least he had feeling coming back to his body.

"Del'tra! Leave him alone!"

The guard pulled his whip back at the sound of his commanding officer's voice. Obi-Wan slumped forward, onto the ground. Breathing heavily, he brought his hand up to his burnt and scared neck. The pain surged through his body as he did, and he exhaled heavily.

"Kenobi... Good to see you... Alive."

Through dirt stricken hair, Obi-Wan looked up to see Agruss hovering over him. The smile on his face told Obi-Wan immediately that he was doomed.  
"Fine... Don't answer me. But let me tell you this. Your ignorance won't get you anywhere in a slave's world. Only to a beating."

Obi-Wan stared up at him, sneering. He is broken and scared internally just the same as outwardly.

He looked back down, coughing vigorously. Agruss flew upwards, laughing hysterically.

"You have met your match, Kenobi. You are no longer a Jedi. You are broken and dying. But not physically. But emotionally."

And with that last remark, the fat thing zoomed out the doorway, but stopped.

"Del'tra, put him with the others."

Obi-Wan watched painfully as he sped off. Silently, without a word, Del'tra grabbed the binders around his hands and connected a chain to them.

"Come on, scum!" He grumbled, yanking painfully on the chain. Obi-Wan cringed heavily as the binders cut into his already scratched and scared wrists. He followed without resistance.

**A/N: So... What did you think? Poor Obi. Got a handful of surprises for him still. Especially Lyra. **  
**Please feel free to leave a review of any sort and I shall update soon!  
**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS!  
**


	2. Shaved

**A/N: Hey guys! I updated quickly because there is nothing to do on Boxing Day due to the crowds in Myers and stuff like that. Anyway... Thank you to JediChick101 and Padawan Jenalla for reviewing! ****_*Hug*_**** You guys are great. Anyway... In this chapter... Ah... You'll have to read to find out. **

Of Jedi To Slave

Chapter 2: Shaved

Del'tra yanked painfully on the chain and Obi-Wan fell forward, crashing heavily to the floor. The Zygerrian stopped and sneered, watching the Jedi Master get back to his feet.

_What a pitiful creature!_

"Get up, scum!" He roared, yanking the chain again.

Obi-Wan looked up at him, breathing heavily. His whole mind screamed for rest. His body ached to stop. It pained him to take a breath, let alone walk.

"I said MOVE!" Del'tra screamed, starting off again. Obi-Wan cringed, feeling the harsh metal cutting into his open wounds.

The Zygerrian led him to a hallway, where a set of cells lined the walls. Each one big enough to house five people, if you didn't mind the smell.

The Jedi Master stared at their occupants, sorrowful. There were Twi'leks, Wookies, Cerean, Trandoshans, Humans and even some leftover Togrutas from before. Their faces were stricken with blood and bruising, scared with fear and terror. They stared at Obi-Wan the same way a starving man would stare at an open packet of roasted peanuts.

"Here, scum." Del'tra spoke after he had led Obi-Wan to the end of the cells. He unlocked the barred gate and stood aside to allow Obi-Wan in. The Jedi Master complied, pacing in. But as he made his way past Del'tra, the guard slammed a boot into the small of his back and Obi-Wan was sent toppling face flat onto the ground.

With an evil laugh and roar, Del'tra stormed off wailing in the same pitch as the other slaves and prisoners on that escape ship.

His head throbbed, his mind boiled. His chest ached and his legs gave way, sending him smashing to the floor. He lay there for a few minutes, letting the headache settle in. He had to get out of here. Surely Anakin would come to his rescue?

Obi-Wan sat up, holding his chest and his head tightly. He made a ticking noise that would have come across to the normal person as someone who was pissed off.

"That's going to be soar in the morning." He mumbled, attempting to stand up. But as he did, he heard something slip in the background.

Suddenly swinging around, he found himself reaching for his lightsaber, but, evidently, it wasn't there. So Obi-Wan tried something different.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He called in to the shadows, nobody around. He had presumed he was alone. Del'tra had probably too with what came next.

"I'm not going to harm you. Just... Come out."

He heard something shift again in the darkness, then got the fright of his life as a Togruta stepped out, the pail star light seeping onto her light orange skin, causing her beautiful curves to appear.

"Hello." Obi-Wan smiled, his battered face still handsome.

She made no move to talk to him. She stared at him, cocking her head to allow more moon and star light to seep onto her.

Obi-Wan stepped forward, wondering if she could even understand him. Outstretching a hand in friendship, he plastered a smile onto his face.

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. What's yours?"

The Togruta beauty backed away from him, seemingly frightened. She sneered, baring her teeth that were sharp as heck.

"Whoa! I didn't mean to offend you or- anything- at-"

The Jedi master was never able to finish as his world was engulfed in darkness and a sense of warmth ran up through him. His eyes rolled and he lost balance, toppling to the floor, unconscious.

ooOoo

"Don't listen to a word I say. The screams all sound the same. Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore. Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore."

His mind became aware of the soft tune, the warmth, and then the hand fondling with his hair. His eyes opened widely to stare at the cell wall. Obi-Wan could tell he was still on the floor, his body in an almost ball. His head rested against something soft and warm and his body screamed out for him to stay put. But his mind told him the sensible thing to do. Look for the source.

So, looking up, the Jedi Master was met by the cool gaze of the Togruta. Her hands were entwined in the locks of his hair, her face surreal with care.

"Wha?" Obi-Wan mumbled out, attempting to straighten out.

"Shh!" She muffled, pointing out of the cell, into the one opposite her. Obi-Wan followed her gaze to let it rest on a young girl with a package in her arms. She swung it back and forth, slowly and gently. Her smile and the words coming out of her mouth lulled the child she held.

"It will fall asleep soon."

Obi-Wan swung back around to see the Togruta sitting on her knees. Her hands were on her lap and she stared at the cell. The Jedi Master stared at her, watching her calmness. "Obi-Wan. You said that was your name." She finally spoke in a whisper, slowly turning her head to him.

"Yes." Obi-Wan replied, realising he was finally getting somewhere with her. "What's yours?"

"Lyra. Lyra Mora." She replied, sitting back properly against the wall. She brought knees up to her chest and rested her arms on them. She stared at him between her knees, smiling kindly, but with a twist of sorrow.

"How did they get you?" Lyra asked.

Obi-Wan shivered, realising the temperature was dropping quickly and dramatically. He looked back up to Lyra who seemed to be undisturbed.

"It's a long story." He replied, teeth chattering.

"We have all the time we want in here. So start story telling, Kenobi." She smiled, gesturing to him.

"Alright." Obi-Wan sighed, continuing.

"Were you part of the Togruta captives?" He asked, looking her over. She looked like one.

"No. What? Togruta captives? What's going on?" The bafflement crossed her face and she became apprehensive.

"Long story." She gave him a smile and he got the idea.

"But seeming we have all the time in the world, I'll tell you. You know of the Separatists, don't you?"

"What do you think I am? Dumb?" She asked, looking offended.

"No. Sorry. I just thought that- Never mind. Okay. The Togruta colony on Kiros were infiltrated by the Separatists and the people carried off to Zygerria to be sold as slaves. When the Republic and the Jedi were notified, they dispatched a team of clones and three Jedi to go rescue them. It was risky, and I must say, didn't work. The Jedi were caught, one kept with the queen, the female as a captive over the city and the other one was sent with the Togrutas to Kadavo, beaten badly and tortured."

Lyra breathed in, frowning.

"Did he survive?" She asked, sitting forward, intent. Obi-Wan smiled, looking at her.

"Mostly. Though he was captured and put in a cell with a beautiful young lady."

Lyra took a few moments to register what he had just said, then sat back, eyes widening with realisation.

"Oh God... You're a Jedi?"

She sat forward, looking at him with eyes wide. She had never seen one before. And they surprisingly looked normal, except for the crazy hairdo.

"Yes. But I need to get back." He replied, standing up. He crossed his arms over his chest, cocked his hip and brought his hand up to his beard. He went to go stroke it but got the fright of his life when he dragged his fingers across the smooth surface of his skin.

"What?" He blurted out, alarmed.

"They shaved it off while you were asleep. Actually, they dragged you off and implanted a locating device and a bomb in your head. And shaved the beard."

Obi-Wan stared at her in disbelief, checking again to see if he wasn't just imagining it.

"Why would they do that?" He asked, trying to keep his anger out of his voice.

"To make you look cleaner. And the locater and bomb are implanted in all of us. I even have one." Lyra replied matter-of-factly.

_So it's true. I am a slave now..._

Obi-Wan found it useful as ever to think things through, but now it just seemed painful.

_Anakin! Oh Force... I hope they got out of there. And where are they? Hang on... Do they even know I survived?_

His thoughts were interrupted by Lyra who stepped closer.

"Don't think. It's less painful." She mumbled, staring up at him. Obi-Wan stared down, not knowing what to say.

Lyra stepped back, turning around. She paced to the wall and sat down. She looked up at him, sadly.

"You should get some rest. We have buyers coming tomorrow."

"Do they decide quickly around here or do they put us up?" Obi-Wan asked, sitting down on the floor elegantly.

"They usually inspect us first for manners, cleanliness and beauty. Which shouldn't be too hard for you, Kenobi, you look like the whole package. You should be gone like that." She clicked to prove her point. Obi-Wan was grateful for her kindness. It distracted him from the truth.

Quietly, he started to shiver again. The temperature was dropping, yet again. It must have been five degrees Celsius in there!

"Cold?" She asked, raising an eyebrow."

"Yes. Don't they have heating in here or something?" He asked through chattering teeth.

"No. We're slaves. Expendable. You should get used to it." She mumbled, laying down on the ground, putting her hands under her head.

"How do you keep warm?" He asked, secretly not wanting to know the answer.

"We usually sleep together to keep warm. Huddle." She replied, opening one eye.

"Umm... Yep. Uhh... Good niggghhhhttt."

Obi-Wan silently cursed himself. His teeth got the better of him in tha last sentence.

"You warm enough or do I have to cuddle a Jedi Master to help him get to sleep?" A note of amusement was audible in her soft voice.

"I'll be alright." Obi-Wan mumbled, turning over.

Suddenly, the lights went out and a door was slammed.

"Lights out!" Someone shouted heavily, muffled by the door.

Obi-Wan lay there in the dark, eyes wide.

"Go to sleep!" Lyra whispered sharply in the dark. Obi-Wan smiled. She was good.

"Goodnight, Obi-Wan. She finally whispered as he closed his eyes and fell into deep sleep.

ooOoo

"I just can't believe he's gone, master." Ahsoka murmured at the table. Anakin sat across from her, head down in his hands. They were in the Jedi cafeteria on orders to relax. The news of the Jedi's death carried fast and the younglings looked sad as hell, a few of them crying. The padawans didn't seemed as hyped up, more sitting down and talking quietly, looking sad. The young knights were silent, talking all about him. The Jedi masters didn't take the news well either. Most of them had lost a very good friend.

"I refuse to believe Obi-Wan is dead! There must have been some mistake!" Anakin finally tempered, looking up.

"Maybe the council are pulling our legs again, Skyguy. Maybe Obi-Wan is undercover again as Rako Hardeen." Ahsoka encouraged, eyes glistening with tears. Her tone was lined with hope but was crushed by Anakin's gaze.

"No, Snips. Obi-Wan wouldn't try and pull that one again." Anakin replied, sorrowful.

Suddenly, someone sat down beside Anakin. They looked to him and realised it was Rex.

"I'm sorry, sirs. I really am. It is a tragedy about General Kenobi. He was a great leader... And a good friend." He mused, staring at them. Anakin almost scowled, but remembered it wasn't his fault. He couldn't have helped it. Could he?

"Rex. Is there any possibility that he survived?" Anakin asked, serious.

"No, sir. He had a serrated knife sticking out of him. I highly doubt it, but-"

"BUT WHAT?!" Ahsoka asked, sitting forward.

"He could have. I know Kenobi to be very resilient. But I did catch a statement about him being a corpse. So I do doubt it." Rex stated again. Ahsoka and Anakin shared a look that stated one thing. _He's alive._

**A/N: He's alive! Yay! And tomorrow he's going to be sold. Supposedly. So... What did you think? Leave a review to answer. Reviews are GOOD! Yay!**


	3. Sold!

**A/N: I have absolutely no idea why I updated I update twice in the same day, but oh well... Anyway... Same stuff, just next chapter. Yay! Introducing Marlene and Athulda.**

Of Jedi To Slave

Chapter 3: Sold!

Lyra woke to the sound of chattering teeth. Lifting her head slowly she looks over to where Kenobi was laying. Sure enough, his body shook, his arms wrapped around himself. She didn't know if he was awake or not, but that didn't matter. He'd loose his life if he didn't get warmth soon. So, silently, Lyra stood up and crossed the floor to him. She set herself down just behind him and cupped her body up to his perfectly, blending her body to match his perfectly. Quietly, she slid an arm under his arm, hugging his hard, cold form to her light, warm build. She layed back down again, head in his hair. Quietly, she closed her eyes thankful that he hadn't woken up.

ooOoo

"Up, scum! Up!"

Obi-Wan awoke to the feeling of warmth. He felt comfortable and rested. Why, he didn't know. But then realised as something moved behind him, sliding away from him. He turned quickly to see Lyra partially awake next to him. She lay quietly, quite content. Had she?

"Up, scum! Lyra."

Obi-Wan's line of thoughts were disturbed by Del'tra who stared at Lyra intentionally. He realised she's probably the looker of all the prisoners.

"Good morning, Del'tra." Lyra stared at him wickedly. Del'tra sneered, almost purring. Obi-Wan felt tension between them.

"Good morning, Lyra." He replied with an evil smile. "Sleep well?"

"What do you think, you big buffoon?!" She asked him, cocking her head from the floor.

"Hmm..." He looked to Kenobi and his frown increased by a hundred percent.

"_Scum..." _He mumbled under his breath. Obi-Wan wasn't looking at him. He was staring directly at Lyra who had noticed his stare and was looking down.

_He won't touch her. And neither will she touch him._

"Lyra. We have buyers and we need a waitress. You're her, now get out here."

Lyra looked up, anxious. "What?" She mumbled, straightening herself out.

"You heard. Now get." Del'tra typed in a code on the bars and they swung open, allowing Lyra to step out. As she passed Obi-Wan, she stopped and leaned closer to him, looking as though she was about to kiss him. And sure enough, she did. She planted one just below his ear.

But what Obi-Wan didn't notice was the hand slipping into his pocket. Lyra slid a note into his pocket, then continued off. Del'tra had fire in his eyes and Obi-Wan realised that the Zygerrian had his eye on her.

Obi-Wan looked to Lyra who was patting her pocket, staring at him. Del'tra noticed and pushed Lyra on.

"Come on." He mumbled angrily, pushing her violently.

Obi-Wan watched as she stepped out the door, then immediately went to check his pocket. And, exactly as Lyra had pointed out, there was something in there. A note.

Quickly, he unfolded it and it read,

_Under the floorboards. _

"What?" The Jedi Master asked himself, looking the page over. He then put it back into his pocket and stared around the room. Quickly, he jumped down onto the floor and started to softly bang the metal tiled floor.

Soon enough, he found the loose one and pulled it back. What he found inside surprised him greatly.

"24,000 credits?! What's she doing with THIS?!" He whispered harshly, surfing around in the chips. He came across another scrap of paper in the pile and picked it up.

_Insurance. I trust you enough. It's escape money. My father's money. Please keep it safe if I do not return. _

"How did she know she was going to be taken?" He asked himself, putting the note back down inside the block. He then looked back at the chips and sighed.

"Very well then. Time for the old pockets." He mumbled, starting his quest to fill his pockets. And sure enough, he filled them to the brim.

Quietly, he placed the floor board back into place and stood up again, waiting for his buyers. This will mean that she will be sold by Del'tra or bought by Del'tra. One of the two. And that himself will be sold.

"Oh well... I guess I return to the Jedi and buy her out of here, or I become a slave for life. Dear God."

ooOoo

"Did you come to buy me, or am I truly working tables?"

Lyra didn't look back at her master. But she could tell he was smiling.

"Hmm... Possibly both, my dear." He mused, continuing their walk down to the kitchens and entertaining centre on the escape ship.

"When will you ever learn, Del'tra. You can not have someone who does not love you." Lyra spoke, silently glancing at the floor.

"Well... I hope you do, or else... you might not have a heart to love with."

"You wouldn't be so cruel to your future concubine, would you?"

Del'tra scowled at her, deciding to remain silent.

They soon came up on the kitchens and Lyra was sent to work immediately, tending tables.

Del'tra went to go sit with Agruss, his leader. All the time keeping an eye on his future slave.

ooOoo

Marlene sat still, her hair pinned onto her head. She watched the girl waiting tables too as she sat next to her brother. She then looked away as Agruss started talking.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" He shouted, summoning all eyes to him. The room went silent, even no there was thirty to forty people in there.

"I thank you for coming this morning. And I do say, we have a brilliant array of slaves for you to choose from. So... After breakfast has been served, allow us to go down below to look for slaves for you!" He rose his glass into the air, a smile plastered on his ugly face.

"A toast!" He roared and everyone joined in. Lyra found it pitiful to watch. She continued waiting tables for the next half hour.

Marlene turned to Agruss as he laughed and hooted at her brother, Athulda's jokes.

"Tell me, Agruss." The Zygerrian turned to the bounty hunter, smiling brightly.

"What is that slave girl's name?" She asked, a smile playing on her lips. Del'tra's attention was caught at the pointing out of Lyra.

"Which one has caught your eye, my dear lady? The one serving tables?" Agruss asked, looking over to her.

"Yes. Call her over." Marlene tempered, staring at Lyra. Agruss looked to Del'tra who nodded.

"Lyra! Over here!" He bellowed and, on command, the Togruta beauty did. She came rushing over, pad on the ready.

"Put it away, Lyra." Del'tra told her, and she did, standing tall.

"What's your name, girl?" Marlene asked her, eyeing her intently.

"Lyra, ma'am. Lyra Mora." Lyra replied, thinking of her family name.

"Hmm... Interesting." Athulda mumbled, his Zebrak features strong. Marlene was an escaped Nightsister, beautiful in every way, except her mind. She was horrible in that way.

"Tell me about Lyra, Agruss." Marlene looked to the Zygerrian, but had found she was talking to Del'tra instead. "Am I mistaken, or have I detected in her a drop of royal blood? Was her father descended from a royal?"

Although Lyra stood close by, Marlene spoke about the girl as though she were an inanimate object, without hearing or human sensitivity, a pretty piece of jewellery or a miniature painting, perhaps.

"You are observant, my dear lady." Del'tra inclined his head. "But no, her father was not descended from royals. Her mother was. Nevertheless, a woman of high breeding. When I first saw Lyra, she was fourteen. Now she is twenty two. Nonetheless, she is descended from Royals."

All three studied Lyra's beautiful features openly. "Yes, you can see the royal blood. It is the tone of her skin and the set and shape of her eyes," said Marlene.

Lyra kept her eyes lowered, and her expression did not change.

"What do you think of her appearance, brother of mine?" Marlene turned to Athulda who was eyeing the slave girl closely. Del'tra didn't like it one bit, but Lyra found it amusing, though she didn't show it.

"I am always interested in what a man finds attractive. Do you not think her a delicious little creature?"

Athulda flushed lightly, and moved his chair so that he was no longer looking directly at Lyra.

"Sister of mine, I have never have a penchant for Togrutas and other carnivorous species like hers, even if they are royals."

"Oh brother of mine, you make me laugh!" Marlene laughed deliciously at the fact that they were part of a carnivorous species.

Lyra's face remained impassive even though, at three feet from him, she heard the derogatory description clearly. "My tastes incline very much towards our lovely Dathomirian girls. I would not trade the dross for the pure gold."

"Oh, Athulda, you are so gallant. I envy the pure golden Zebrak that catches your fancy." Marlene laughed delicately, as if not to brake her note. She then quickly turned back to Del'tra.

"Does she speak many languages? That would be a useful accomplishment, would it not?"

"Indeed, she speaks the language of her native species, Twi'leks, Cerean and Huttese. But that is not all. She has a way with people and can run chores she is give quite easily. The other slaves respect and obey her. She has intimate knowledge of Oriental medicines and remedies for all illness-"

"A paragon!" Marlene interrupted his recital. "But what of her nature? Is she tractable, or docile?"

"She is as she appears." said Del'tra, concealing the evasion with a ready reply and open face. "I assure you, dear lady, that I have owned her for eight years and have always found her completely compliant."

Lyra's face remained as if carved in jade, lovely and remote, but soul seethed with outrage at the lie. For eight years she had withstood him, and only on a few occasions when he had beaten her unconscious had he been able to invade her body. But that had been no victory for him, she knew, and took comfort from that knowledge.

Once, weeping like an old woman, he had offered her freedom and marriage, her deed of emancipation on that day she married him. She spat like a lama at the thought.

Twice she had tried to kill him. Once with a dagger and once with poison. Now he made her taste every dish or bowl she served him, but the thought sustained her that one day she might succeed and watch his death throes.

"She does seem to have an angelic presence," Marlene agreed instinctively that the description would enrage its subject. "Come closer, Lyra." she ordered, and the girl stepped forward, moving like a reed in the wind.

"Kneel down!" said Marlene, and Lyra knelt before her, her eyes modestly downcast. "Look at me!" She raised her head.

Marlene studied her face, and spoke to Del'tra without looking at him. "You say she is healthy?"

"Young and healthy, never a day's illness in her life."

"Is she pregnant?" Marlene asked as she ran a hand lightly over the girl's stomach. It was flat and hard.

"No! No!" Del'tra exclaimed. "She is a virgin."

"There is never any guarantee of that state. The Devil enters even the most heavily barred fortress." Marlene smiled. "But I will accept your word on it. I will take her." Marlene said, so softly that even Del'tra couldn't even pick it up.

"Please excuse me, my dear lady, but I did not catch what you said."

"I will take her," Marlene repeated. "This girl, Lyra, I will buy her from you."

"I am not sure about-" Del'tra looked startled: he had not expected that.

"Of course, Dear Lady!" Agruss was back, glad he had sold one already without even stepping a foot into the decks below.

"How much do you want for her?" Marlene asked, still cupping the side of Lyra's face.

"Let us discuss that." Agruss murmured, looking at Lyra with a devilish smile.

ooOoo

"What have you below?"

Athulda asked as they stepped into the row of cells that Lyra had occupied only hours before. Agruss hovered next to them, frowning at all the slaves.

"Slaves of the finest kind. Take a look and make a decision."

Marlene took to that flight quickly, staring at the dirt stricken bodies behind bars.

_Finest kind. Yep. Sure._

"I am looking for a male slave who is strong and loyal. He doesn't have to be intelligent, but handy. Make sure he can think."

Obi-Wan heard voices. He came to the gate and looked out, noticing Agruss and Del'tra with two bounty hunters, probably brother and sister.

Del'tra noticed his staring eyes and smiled evilly.

"I think I have the perfect subject for you, my dear lady."

Obi-Wan gulped down hard. Marlene stared at him, and smiled brightly.

"What's his name?" She asked, stepping closer.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." Del'tra replied, slipping a hand around Lyra's middle, but only to have his fingers twisted so violently he heard them click. He resisted the urge to shout and lash out at her, only because she wasn't his slave any more.

"Hmm... He seems perfect. But have heard his name before. Open the door, Del'tra." Marlene ordered him as if he was her slave, too. Del'tra snarled, but complied. Obi-Wan watched silently as he typed in a code at the panel and the door swung open.

"Out!" He ordered almost kicking him to the floor. Obi-Wan stumbled exhaustedly out, blinking in the light. His face was dirty with grit and bruises.

"Hmm... He has seen a hard life. From here, perhaps?" Marlene mused, asking Agruss that question.

"Actually, no. He is freshly caught."

Marlene's eyes widen, a smile on her face.

"So he has not been broken yet! This will be interesting. Tell me. How did he come to be in your hands?"

Obi-Wan stared at Agruss, then caught sight of Lyra behind him. She diverted her gaze from him on purpose.

"He was a brave one. And still is. He was captured infiltrating our city as one of our guards, trying to free a whole colony of slaves. He and a few others."

Marlene stared at Obi-Wan, his beautiful blue eyes staring back. Her lips parted slightly, her beauty intoxicating the Jedi Master. But as quickly as it had started, he shook the feeling away.

"Interesting. Did they succeed?" She asked, turning to Del'tra and Agruss who shook their heads profusely.

"No! Of course not! The others were killed, and only this one survived with his strength." Del'tra answered.

Marlene stared at them, onto something. But she let it slip with one look at Lyra who she noticed was staring at her future slave intently. Smiling, Marlene cupped Kenobi's chin and brought his eyes to look into hers. She looked his beautiful face over, and then noticed the stray lock of hair in his eyes. She put a hand up and stroked it away from his forehead and smiled. He was perfect.

"Why is he so strong? Is there any reason to it, or is it just genes?" She asked Agruss, not bothering to turn to him. She stared into Obi-Wan's eyes which with held so many secrets from her.

"He is a... Jedi." Agruss finally said, almost biting his lower lip with anticipation with what to happen next.

"A Jedi?" Marlene asked, smiling contently. _What luck!_

"Yes, my dear lady. And one of their top generals. I am surprised you have never heard of him before."

_So that's where I have seen him before!_ Marlene smiled, sliding a smooth finger down the side of his face. It was smooth to the touch. She liked him. She liked him very much. And she also liked his fellow slave, Lyra.

"I'll take him too." She whispered, letting Kenobi go. Obi-Wan looked sad, almost angry. He looked up to Lyra who smiled sadly.

ooOoo

Marlene sat next to her brother in the co-pilot seat of the Shadow, her ship. Her newly purchased slaves were in the back, sitting silently next to each other. She was glad with her purchase. They were perfect, just what she needed to present to her father for forgiveness. She could return to him and repay his debts and be welcomed back in with her brother and all would be good. Well... until her father wrote her into his will and she got the chance to kill him and her brother, that was.

Suddenly, she heard one of them cough and realised it to be the Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi. _General _Kenobi.

She turned to her brother as he set the co-ordinates in for Dathomir and sit back.

"Are you sure we will win father's appreciation over with these new slaves?"

Athulda asked, looking at her. Marlene smiled. She secretly hated her brother. She had always hated him.

"Of course, brother of mine. He will be pleased, especially with his new Jedi. And new slave girl."

"Hmm... Yes. Hopefully." Athulda mused, looking to them.

"I am most happy with my purchase with the Jedi!" Marlene rushed, sliding a side glance at Obi-Wan who looked up expectantly. "And father will be happy too. I can tell. I know he is looking for a new body guard."

"But he is not a real slave. He has been captured." Her brother spoke again, frowning.

"Silence, Athulda. He will be broken and tamed. Big Dan can help with that."

Big Dan was their elder cousin who resided on their father's residence on Dathomir. He was the strongest of all of them.

"As I said, father will need a new guard. I have heard Jedi are very good fighters. Is this your experience also, Athulda?"

"Indeed, sister. Being destructive is in their nature, leading to the conclusion that they are brilliant fighters." Athulda nodded, and studied Kenobi unhurriedly. "He is a a fine physical specimen but, of course, one also looks for the intelligence in them. I congratulate you on your purchase, sister."

Marlene smiled evilly, staring at Obi-Wan and Lyra. Her next comment was more to the annoyance of her slaves than amusement to her.

"Later, I may breed him with Lyra."

The slave girl went still, staring at the floor. Her breathing seized and she felt Obi-Wan still as well.

"It would be most interesting to see how the midichlorians and handsome blood mixes with the carnivorous, beautiful orange, royal blood."

"A most interesting mixture." Athulda nodded. "But the outcome, I must say, does not sound most attractive. Imagine the teeth and skin coloured lekkus. Most deformed."

"Hmm... You have a point, Athulda. But still... It would be interesting to see the outcomes."

Obi-Wan shared an anxious glance with Lyra.

**A/N: Umm... Awkward. But anyway... Hope you enjoyed it! Now off to Dathomir! And I have drawings of Lyra and Obi-Wan (without a beard. Strange) on my DeviantArt account if you'd like to see. PurpleSaber66 is my username. Use it wisely.  
**

**Will update probably tomorrow or something like that at the rate I'm going at. **


	4. Show Off

**A/N: Uhh... Sorry about the long update. I just had things to attend to and other stories to write. But I swear! I shall update more often. Hehehehe. Anyway! Thanks to Amaris the demon of mortis, Michelle and to all those who faved. ****_*Hug* _****You guys are brilliant! Anyway... In this chapter we shall be... Umm... Read to find out more.**

Of Jedi To Slave

Chapter 4: Show Off

"Down, Kenobi."

The tone of command was in her voice. Marlene pushed violently on his back and he fell to the floor to kneel in front of her. He grunted heavily as he did. Marlene laughed as she took her foot from him, and he remained.

"Good." She whispered, leaving him. She stepped back to stare at Lyra, who was also down, nose squashed into the ground. Marlene's smile spread and quickly turned into a maniacal laugh.

"So pitiful." She whispered, staring at them. "And you, Jedi. I would have expected more from you."

Obi-Wan didn't look up. He didn't even register her last statement. He was too busy trying to slip his wrists out of the binders.

"Don't you agree?" She asked, turning away. She had immediately expected a reply, and when it didn't come, she turned back round with a sneer and kicked him across the face. Her boot went up, and along with it, his face. He grimaced as she straightened out again.

_Weak..._ She remarked as she stared at him. He stayed in the position she had morphed him into when she had kicked him over. He breathed heavily, eyes closed. Lyra was next to him, almost trembling.

"Let this be a warning to both of you." Marlene commanded as she bobbed down beside Obi-Wan. She stroked his bruised face, putting the puppy dog eyes on.

"Aww... Did I hurt you? I'm sorry."

Her tone would have made the hardest man shrivel up. Her expression quickly turned when Obi-Wan didn't respond to mad, she growled, then slapped him hard across the face.

"Answer me!" She roared, hand outstretched to bring across his face again. Obi-Wan's breath faltered for a second and Marlene's face brightened. But just slightly.

"It depends." He moaned out, and Marlene smiled.

"Better..." She whispered, bringing a hand across his jaw line tentatively. She heard his breath flutter and she smiled at the feelings it brought him.

Quickly, she stood up and stared at the two. They were just outside her ship, standing in the sand of Dathomir. Her brother had gone forward to notify their father of their arrival.

"When you meet your new master, you shall address him as Lord Zeria, nothing more, or nothing less. Maybe master, once in a while. You shall call me Mistress. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, mistress." They chimed together.

Marlene swerved on her feet, walking away.

"Come, scum." She ordered, leaving foot prints in the sand. Lyra rose first, then painfully followed by Obi-Wan. Marlene knew they wouldn't dare run away. Where would they go? Her ship? It was only programmed for her DNA. So they wouldn't operate it.

They could try to run into the wilderness of Dathomir, but they would surely die within their first days. So there was no escape for them. Well... Not yet, anyway.

As they approached the giant palace that situated itself on a high hill, both slaves looked up with a sort of dread. Realisation hit them as they finally got it. They got that they were slaves, yes. But they now figured out that they were doomed. Doomed forever as slaves.

ooOoo

"As you can see, father. These are high rated slaves." Marlene stood in front of her father's high court. The old Zebrak scowled at his treacherous daughter, knowing to think twice when trusting her. He sat high on a throne, slaves and people in high places gathered around him. He acted if he was the king of Dathomir. If Mother Talzin ever found out about this place, she'd kill. It was just because of some pretty witch that had married him, they remained out of sight from the Nightsister's clan.

Expecting the slaves closer, the old king 'hmm'd'. She was right, though. The two low creatures in front of him seemed to be fine physical specimens. Especially the male. He seemed strong and cunning. The slave girl, though, she was a site! The Togruta's top lip was painted white, while her bottom lip was a deep, dark chocolate brown, just like her eyes that sparkled with emotions. Her markings didn't effect her beauty, but more likely, added onto it. She stared back at him, keeping her glare strong. Her figure was that of perfect, her curvatures protruding perfectly from where they should. She had the hour-glass figure elegantly.

Her companion, on the other hand, had all eyes on him. A few whispers were going around the hall, but Lord Zeria couldn't figure out why. He had bluish, greenish eyes and the stubble of a beard coming on. He was handsome, he would say that much.

Marlene thought so, too. Actually, she thought he was very handsome. Very handsome indeed. She could tell Kenobi originally had a beard, the way he would fiddle with his face and from the pictures on the HoloNet. The Negotiator.

_Negotiator no more. More like... Slave, now! _Marlene laughed in her head, a small smile appearing on her face. Obi-Wan glanced a sideways look, being able to pick up the feelings that she had towards him. She noticed, but didn't wipe the evil smile from her face.

"Yes. Yes, they do seem good." Zeria replied, sitting forward in his chair to get a good look at them. A few of the women present in the hall laughed and giggled quietly amongst themselves. Athulda smiled, thinking it to be caused by his presence. Whenever he'd be out and about in the galaxy, the females would usual stare at him as if he was food and they were savages. But now, when he turned to them, he found them not staring at him, but at the slave, Kenobi, standing quietly in front of Athulda's father. He was enraged. A slave! More attractive than an upcoming Lord?!

"The Togruta girl is of royal blood, oh gracious father. Her mother was descended from a line of royals. She is well equipped to carry out house hold chores, and shall be better in bed."

Lyra froze at that last statement, clenching her teeth. A normal person would freeze up and shut down, but not Lyra. No. She had been through a lot, and this was just another bully. She heard her new Master, Lord Zeria, snort then cross one leg over another. The court burst out into laughter at the embarrassment, but Lyra frowned. Quietly, she cursed and muffled horrible things under her breath. Sadly, Marlene heard and stepped forward, face twisted into anger. She punched the fellow women over and the hall burst out into cheering. The king sat back in his seat, ready to watch the fight.

"Slave Scum! How dare you talk about me like that!" Roared Marlene, enraged. Lyra's eyes sparkled with pain stricken tears. Her right cheek was scared and bruised with a heavy boot mark, blood tripling out.

Marlene stepped forward, standing over her. Leaning over, she grabbed the tips of Lyra's headtails, and pulled her too her feet. The slave clenched her mouth shut to stop the scream. Marlene got her to her feet, then punched her in the chest, making her fall to the floor again. Lyra, this time, fought back, kicking Marlene in the small of her back when she was standing over her waist. The Togruta girl was flexible. Very flexible. When Marlene sneered in pain, Lyra took her opportunity and slid out from under her swiftly, then swung her right foot under her left, elegantly jumping to her feet. Marlene snorted, stepped towards her prey. Lyra backed up, seeing nowhere to run. Marlene was approaching, and there was nothing she could do. Well, except this.

She threw her hand out and found it in someone's grip. Quickly, it twisted her arm around and Lyra screamed this time, pain shooting through her body. She was kneed in the stomach and she fell to the floor. She closed her eyes, expecting a boot to go over her face. But instead, she heard someone grunt heavily, then a loud thump.

Quickly, Lyra opened her eyes to see Obi-Wan getting the better hand of Marlene. The Bounty Hunter was held tightly in a grip from the Jedi. She kicked him swiftly and he let go. She swung around, wiping the blood from her nose onto her glove. She smiled, but Obi-Wan frowned, waiting for her attack. He had no other chose but to fight her now. Once he intervened, he was part of it.

He captured a quick look at Lyra who was bundled up against the wall, clutching her bruised side. He then looked back at Marlene who was standing right in front of him... Throwing a punch into his face!

The Jedi Master swerved to the side, dodging the attack, also at the same time, grabbing onto Marlene's middle, dragging her along with him. He tackled her to the floor, falling right beside her. Marlene spat in his face when she saw him practically on top of her. Wiping spit from his face, Obi-Wan found something colliding sharply with his side. He cringed, but quickly caught his bearings, swinging a leg over her, pinning her to the ground. But Marlene wasn't prepared to stop there. She brought a leg up to smash his back inwards. And it did. The Jedi Master fell forward, and the Bounty Hunter rolled out from under him. She jumped up swiftly, only to find Kenobi standing as well. So there the fist fight began. The first punch was thrown by Marlene, landing in Obi-Wan's hands.

The crowd watched as the two warriors battled it out, Jedi against Bounty Hunter. The sounds that were protruding from their mouths would have made the most mature of school girls blush.

Marlene hooked her arm around Obi-Wan's neck, only to find a hand on her head. She went limp as her mind lulled over.

_What in Sith's name is- _

_Shh..._

Marlene stopped fidgeting and freaked. Someone was in her head. And that someone was Kenobi.

The crowd watched in true bewilderment as the two fighters stopped... Well... Fighting, and sat there, in the middle of the hall. Marlene layed quietly in Obi-Wan's arms, who had his arms wrapped tightly around her middle and head. He had closed his eyes, but Marlene seemed to stare endlessly off into space, not even blinking. What the hell was going on?

_Jedi Scum! What are you doing?! Get your hands off of me and fight, you coward!_

Marlene thought, knowing that she was connecting with Kenobi. Or Kenobi was connecting with her. Uhh...

_No... I won't. And I can't seem to be able to get your attention when your on your feet, so here I am, getting your attention with a link. Not a permanent one, I hope. Now listen! Calm your mind. I will kill you if you don't. That isn't a fret. It's a fact. It's either you kill me, or I kill you. And I don't want to kill you, Marlene._

Marlene spoke next. If you could call it that.

_What makes you so sure you'll win, Jedi?_

Obi-Wan didn't take a moment to reply.

_Because, I am a Jedi. And as your brother has so perfectly stated, it's in our nature to destroy. And I am _so _much stronger than you. I've held off. Now please. Relax. Stay calm. _

A strong surge was sent through the Force, and Marlene fully collapsed, eyes shutting. Obi-Wan opened his eyes finally, met with baffled stare of everyone else in the room.

There was an immediate reaction of whispering and murmuring. Lord Zeria started clapping, but everybody else was baffled to why. He sent them all a look and immediately, they started clapping.

"Good job, boy." Was the only thing he was able to mumble out before Marlene's eyes shot open. In a split second, she lifted her leg over Obi-Wan's shoulder, pushing down onto the ground with the other, propelling herself over the Jedi. She hug his body tight to her's, a noise engulfing the room. The noise being so familiar, it made Obi-Wan shiver.

_Fzzzzhhhh!_

The continuous humming object was brought around to rest in line with his neck which was held back painfully. The blue, dazzling light shone onto his face, his eyes staring at it intensely.

Marlene held his head to the curvature of her neck, resting on her upper chest. She slid her head down to rest right next to his. She panted heavily, sending a shiver down the Jedi Master's back. Silently, she put her mouth to his ear and opened it. The words that came out of her mouth where soft, craving, dripping in sensuality.

"You lost, Jedi. You're mine now."

Obi-Wan froze, feeling a sense of dread go down him. He stared at his lightsaber that was in her hand. That and her trembling hand.

_Uhhh... Too easy._

He kicked his foot into her hand and she let go, cursing and sneering. Obi-Wan grabbed his lightsaber and rounded on her, igniting it and then kicking Marlene in the head, causing her to fall flat on the floor, face down. He jumped up and pointed the saber down at her. Marlene swung around, just missing the alive blade. She stared up at him, anger in her eyes. And something else, which Obi-Wan couldn't decipher. She didn't move. She just stared.

"You loose." He stated, a sly smile crossing his face.

A roar of cheering and clapping cam up behind them. Obi-Wan disengaged his lightsaber and put a hand down to his mistress to help her up. She snarled hitting it away.

"Scum." She mumbled as she rose by herself, clutching the side of her arm.

Obi-Wan shrugged and threw the lightsaber down at her, wanting to keep it, but knew better. She wouldn't try to kill him with it. She had lost. Fair and square.

Obi-Wan turned to King Zeria who was clapping grandly, sitting on his throne. Lyra stood next to his chair, bleeding cheek and left temple cut open. Her lip was split and she looked like she had a separate beating to the one she got from Marlene. eyes fixated on a huge mammoth of a Dathomirian standing next to her. He looked... Well... Like the devil himself. His features were built strongly, his face ridden in scars. His tattoos were black, the lighter markings orange. His eyes were a dark yellow, but Obi-Wan couldn't sense the Force in him, Light or Dark. He was just... Evil.

"Superb!" The King shouted, rising from his chair. Obi-Wan watched as the old man stepped down, his face wrinkled from years of wisdom.

"Where did you learn to fight like that? I need warriors like you! If you can take down my darling, Marlene, you must be trained in many ways!" Lord Zeria blurted out, standing in front of Obi-Wan.

"I am a... Jedi, your highness." Obi-Wan stumbled on the word _Jedi._ How long could he hold onto that name? He was a slave, now. But Anakin would come! For sure!

"A Jedi?! No!" He turned away from him, immediately signalling for that huge Zebrak monster to step down. He did, and took hold of Obi-Wan, holding him still.

"A Jedi, you say? My daughter, Marlene Zeria, has brought to me a Jedi! A _slave _Jedi!" He shouted, and the court cheered.

"Let this be known to you all! If one Jedi can be captured and enslaved, then all of them can. One day, some day soon. They'll be broken. And nobody will be able to fix them. Not even... The Chosen One?" The old man murmured, not turning to Obi-Wan who had gone still. His breathing quickened as '_The Chosen One' _was mentioned. What did he know?!

"Take him away! Wash him, and the girl. I need a new body-guard... And a dancer." King Zeria snorted, returning to his throne. Lyra stepped down, falling into line with Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master was surprised to see two reprogrammed battle droids step down behind her.

The two were led out of the room side by side, escorted by the droids. When they turned the corner, Lyra leaned over and kissed his cheek. Obi-Wan froze. This was happening too often. But still, this one was true. He could tell.

"Thank you." she breathed, straightening.

"For what, Lyra?" Obi-Wan asked, staring at her.

"For rescuing me in time. It would have been worse if you hadn't stopped her" she mumbled, pointing to her bruises and cuts.

"It's okay. You should get those looked at."

"Who will? I'm just a slave."

"Not to me. We're going to get out of here."

Lyra smiled straight ahead, feeling closer to freedom than ever before. She was going to get out of here. Be free. Finally.

_Thank you, Obi-Wan._

**A/N: Dun-Dun-_DUUNNN! _They're going to escape! Yay! Nahh... They've gotta be cool. Relax. Get hip. Get on their track's. Take a back seat. Hitch-hike. And take a long ride on a speeder bike. ****Until they're ready, **Crazy Little Thing Called Slavery. _  
_

**Umm... Awkward. Sorry. ANYWAY_-_ I shall update soon!  
**

**PurpleSaber66 over and out.  
**


End file.
